El día que te conocí
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Los detalles más simples de la vida, paradójicamente, son los más difíciles de apreciar. Cuando se asoma por primera vez a la cuna de su hermanito, Mycroft nunca pensó llevarse tal sorpresa. Un nuevo descubrimiento que cambiaría su vida, y la forma de verla, por completo. Fic para el cumpleños de Steph Keehl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Cursi (creo). Posible OoC (es muy probable).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Steph Keehl!

¡Hola!

Esto está creado como regalo para Steph.

Hecho a base del prompt:

Mycroft se asoma a la cuna de su hermanito por primera vez y ve a un Sherlock recién nacido, y todos los sentimientos que ello despierta en el mayor.

* * *

*"~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*"~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Lo que sus ojos veían era un espectáculo hermoso. Era una cosa tan mundana que, de otra forma, no le pondría la más mínima atención, no lo merecería. Y era en este momento en el cual se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas, constatando otras cuantas y, sorprendiéndose también de lo ciego que podía llegar a ser. Él, tan amo de los detalles, orgulloso de su minuciosidad, de su capacidad deductiva, venía a darse cuenta de una verdad que siempre pareciera haber estado ante sus ojos, pero nublados a ella. Era tan sencilla y compleja a la vez. Era en esa simplicidad que ocultaba su esplendor y pocos los seres capaces de apreciarla. Quizá también el motivo de su anonimato.

Un detalle, uno simple y único en su especie. La vida. Sí. Más no el modo de vivirla, la superficialidad de su existencia. No, eso no. Era el milagro de verla nacer, el fenómeno de la vida, una nueva personita que llegaba al mundo terrenal, como uno más, aunque también diferente. Él sabía que, la persona en la cuna, lo sería. Parpadeó, abstrayendo todos los detalles posibles de ese nuevo ser. De aquel hermoso niño, rebosante de vitalidad, de inocencia.

Los ojitos contrarios se abrieron lentamente, para volverlos a cerrar repetidamente, adaptándose a la luz, a su nueva visión. El color azul tiñó el cuarto entero, una esencia cobáltica pareció entenderse, con detalles de verde, matiz correcto. Perfecta combinación. Ellos le miraron curiosos, mirada angelical, de niño, un tierno bebe. Si dormido incitaba ternura infinita, ahora que lo veía despierto, su mundo cayó. Se derrumbó a los pies de ese pequeño infante, de un principito. La mayor calidez experimentada hasta ese día le recorrió por completo, viajando por todo su cuerpo, por sus terminaciones nerviosas, depositando una agradable sensación a la altura el pecho, cuando sabía que todo lo había almacenado en su cerebro y con ayuda de él, respondiendo al estímulo, sus propios ojos se llenaron de calidez, de diminutas gotas de agua salada. Su sentir era por completo irracional, se sentía tan conmovido por el pequeño humano, sin una causa aparente más allá de la verse reflejado en los ojos contrarios, era tan extraordinario ese sentimiento, tan poco usual en él, extraño pero no ajeno, nunca de esa manera. El pequeño llevó su manita derecha a la boca, comenzando a succionar su puño cerrado. Sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Mycroft, de esas reacciones escasas en él, aun con su infantil edad. Mycroft no se podía considerar un niño común estaba muy fuera de serlo. Sus tendencias desde años anteriores en su crecimiento fueron las de un niño con un desarrollo mental elevado, por lo tanto esas pequeñas cosas muy humanas, en la mayoría de las personas, para él carecían de sentido, significado y que, el bebé frente suyo con solo nimios movimientos, básicos en su desarrollo, lo desarmaran, era una estampa digna de admirar.

Con cuidado y premura se acercó más a la cuna. Metiendo su manita con la intención de tocarlo. Sus dedos recorrieron la matita de pelo, suave como la seda que, en sus prendas a veces, utilizaba. Con cariño y delicadeza, propia de un niño como él, continuo su camino en la caricia de la carita del niñito recostado. Al pequeño pareció gustarle, puesto que, se inclinó como pudo entornó a la mano de Mycroft, provocando en el portador una suave sensación de calor en su mano. Siguiendo con sus exploración por el cuerpecito frágil. Adsorbiendo todo, guardando cada sensación de alegría, gusto y curiosidad por la personita. Con un impulsó acercó de nuevo sus dedos a la manita desocupada del infante, obteniendo un apretón en su dedo índice, uno fuerte que, pareciera decirle "te reconozco, sé que estás aquí, conmigo".

La sensación de felicidad parecía no irse, sintiéndose poco conocido per se a no haber cambiado nada físicamente. Solo sabía a ciencia cierta que el momento mágico en que conoció a este nuevo integrante de la familia, nunca lo olvidaría. Jamás. Porque el mundo pareció iluminarse, como si un interruptor fuera encendido, al abrir sus ojos el pequeño Sherlock, con su mirada curiosa que, le aprecio muy divertida, pretendía devorar el mundo nuevo, abierto ante él.

Los parpados del niño en la cuna empezaron a caer, un aviso de su cansancio y sueño. Con el mayor cuidado se inclinó para depositar un beso de mariposa en la frente del bebé. Un último vistazo le dio el infante, con sus ojitos ya empañados de sueño, como despedida antes de cerrarlos definitivamente le dio otro fuerte apretón. En ese instante, infinitito, su cuerpo se llenó de una energía cálida, nueva y esplendorosa, depositándose en todo su ser; acompañada al parecer con un instinto de protección, apoderándose de su mente, con la advertencia de no nunca irse. Contempló otro rato más a su nuevo hermanito, como quien conoce un nuevo y fantástico mundo. Posiblemente así sería. Cuando la presión de su dedo terminó, soltó un suspiro. Una última vista a su hermanito en la cuna, un beso en su pómulo sobresaliente, susurró.

—Duerme, pequeño niño mío. Que tu hermano mayor, Mycroft, estará cuidando tus sueños. Velándote a ti, por siempre.

El dulce bebé entre sueños sonrió.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.

Espero que te gustara Steph, habrá otra versión en primera persona.

Perdonen los errores, no está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Cursi (creo). Posible OoC (es muy probable). Y espero un intelecto más desarrollado que la edad aparente.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

¡Hola!

Esto está creado como regalo para Steph.

Hecho a base del prompt:

*Mycroft se asoma a la cuna de su hermanito por primera vez y ve a un Sherlock recién nacido, y todos los sentimientos que ello despierta en el mayor.

* * *

*"~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*"~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Siempre he pensado que las cosas sencillas no deberían de ser tomadas en cuenta que, lo que realmente tiene valía, es explicar las cosas complejas. Cualquiera sólo es capaz de ver en mí al pequeño niño de siete años que soy, ineptos para ver más allá de ese hecho. Las verdades que se escondes a sus ojos pero que a los míos son tan claras, fáciles de apreciar. Es pretencioso de mi parte afirmar ser superior a muchos de los adultos, cuando apenas soy un infante, acepto serlo, no pretencioso, sino ser superior al poco intelecto del promedio de la gente. Con mis pocos años, soy lo que muchos llaman un niño prodigio, un genio; si ellos usaran su cerebro como deberían, no sería necesario utilizar estas etiquetas en personas como yo, con capacidades más avanzadas de las suyas. Al parecer siempre ha sido más sencillo para ellos hacer este tipo de cosas que aceptar la realidad que, a veces, las minorías son significativas y superiores que el estándar y la normalidad. Ser el poseedor de una vista aguda me ha hecho minucioso, mi agudeza intelectual me ha dado, hasta la fecha, el conocimiento que muchos adolescentes y hasta adultos deberían, y quisieran, tener. Ahora combinados, la vista e inteligencia, me hacen capaz de deducir lo impensable, lo que muchos se afanan en esconder, lo oculto y lo predecible del pensamiento y actuar de muchas personas, situaciones y cosas. Más todo esto no me preparó para lo que mis ojos observaban en este momento.

Es hermoso. Es lo más bello que he conocido hasta este día, único en su especie, estoy seguro. ¿Qué es aquello que, poderosamente, llama mi atención? Es un pequeño niño. Siempre me había jactado de ser capaz de ver lo que cualquiera desearía, que equivocado estaba, suelo olvidar el infante que soy, las cosas que todavía tengo que aprender, si bien mi IQ está por encima de muchos, hay cosas que han escapado de mi vista, de mi saber, esta era una de ellas. Y se halla en lo impensable para mí, es algo tan sencillo tan mundano que, siempre estuvo al alcance de mí y, lo ignore. Una sonrisa de superioridad se forma en mis belfos, un reproche a mí mismo, mi afinidad por los detalles me había impedido ver algo tan simple. Tal obviedad no debería ser capaz de escapar de mí, sin embargo, lo hizo. Tal verdad está formada de pequeños componentes simples que constituían una compleja red de hechos, indivisibles e incapaces de ser reducidos, es complejo y simple a la vez, sorprendentemente interesante. Su propio anonimato se debía, con seguridad, a ese hecho. Es tan simple para llamar la atención, tan común que pocas veces sobresale, pero con tal complicación que, una vez puesta tu atención en tal fenómeno, es difícil descifrarlo y aún más entenderlo.

Vida. A una palabra todo se reduce. Con mis poco años he visto a muchas personas desperdiciar el tiempo que tienen en cosas vanas y superficiales, tan sumergidos en ellos mismos y en los deseos de llenar el vacío de su existencia, tan aburridos, decadentes y comunes para llamar mi atención. Lo que se expone ante mí es mundano, sí, lo es, es una cosa terrenal, pero con un significado superior a ello. Es la vida del pequeño bebé en la cuna, uno que será distinto a los demás niños. Mis ojos parpadearon, reacción natural al ver tan fijamente ese ser. Uno nuevo, lleno de vida, vitalidad pura, de inocencia.

Sus ojitos se abrieron. Sus pupilas poco a poco se fueron contrayendo, dando paso a su iris, de color cobalto; unos grandes, expresivos e increíbles ojos azules que, si no supiera lo imposible de tal acción, pareciera llenar la recámara de una esencia del mismo color, una tonalidad similar a la mía con una única diferencia, pequeños destellos de verde que armonizaban con la membrana muscular, una combinación perfecta. Él me mira curioso, sus movimientos oculares siguiéndome, observándome como yo lo hago también, su mirar es pura, angelical, el de un pequeño niño. Un solo segundo más, en esta batalla de miradas, y caigo, ante ese infantil bebé, irremediablemente. Parpadea, haciendo un pucherito. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta reacción? Me siento feliz, con una ternura dirigida hacia el bebito, así que las endorfinas deben estar trabajando en mi cuerpo, curioso. Porque todo lo provoca un niño, el bebé en la cuna, con solo una mirada. Un calor recorre mi cuerpo, energía, un impulso eléctrico, alojándose en mi pecho, un latido retumba en mí. Mi cerebro está trabajando rápidamente, microsegundos procesando todas mis reacciones ante el estímulo que el niño me proporciona, una de ellas se aloja en mis ojos cristalizándose. Todas mis reacciones son naturales ante los estímulos proporcionados, pero divergente a mi sentir irracional, cómo puede un solo bebé provocar estas nuevas sensaciones en mí. Sólo con un juego de miradas, de verme reflejado en sus dualistas ojos. No puede, no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero lo está logrando. Estremece mi mente. Todo este cambio es inusual para mí, sin embargo, sé que a partir de hoy no serán de nuevo ajenos. Los únicos capaces de lograr tales emociones son mami y papi, aunque el residente de la cuna las está superando con creces. Tendré que habituarme a ellas. El pequeño lleva su manita derecha a la boca, comienza a succionar su puño cerrado, un gesto frecuente en los recién nacidos. Sonrío. Una pequeña y minúscula sonrisa, pero lo hago, de estas reacciones poco usuales en mí, aun con la mínima edad que tengo. Otra vez cayendo ante los encantos del niño, como lo suponía, cambios se acercan con él. El realizarlas me sorprende, por la poca frecuencia con las que las hacía en los años anteriores en mi desarrollo, son tan humanas y aun así escasas en mi persona. Y todo surge por los nimios movimientos, básicos en su desarrollo, hechos por el bebé, que me desarman, esto es digno de admirar.

Con rápidos y precisos pasos me acerco a la cuna. Metiendo mi mano, un impulso de tocarlo llega a mí y no puedo rechazarlo. Mis dedos recorren la matita negra de cabello, suave al tacto, como todo en un neófito, comparable con la seda de mis pijamas que suelo utilizar con poca frecuencia. Con calma, en la que disfrazo mi cariño, acaricio el contorno de su carita, paso mis dedos por sus pómulos prominentes, le doy una caricia, del tipo, traviesa en la respingada nariz, un bebé hermoso sin duda. Trato de ser suave como si lo tocara con una pluma, al parecer lo logro, puesto que el bebito como puede trata de seguir el movimiento de mi mano con su cabecita, ayudándolo pare de moverla acunando su mejilla con mi manita que, aunque pequeña, la cubre casi por completo. El calor de su rostro penetra en mi mano, y eso me provoca una sensación agradable, cálida como su temperatura. Continúo con mi exploración, toco todo su suave cuerpecito, es tan pequeño, delicado. El saberlo ahí en la cuna, conocerlo a través de mis manos, me hace sentir regocijo, la alegría parece no querer irse de mi cerebro, por extraño que eso parezca, todo el gusto, y curiosidad, por esa personita la almaceno en mi memoria, como un hecho sobresaliente. Con apreciación recorro con mi dedo índice su mano izquierda obteniendo un fuerte apretón en el mismo, como si él me aceptara y digiera: "te reconozco, sé que estás aquí, conmigo". Afirmativamente lo estoy.

Ese sentimiento que parece no querer irse de mi mente, sigue siendo desconocido ante mí, porque de alguna forma me siento cambiado per se a no sufrirlo físicamente, todo está dentro de mi cerebro, de mi pensamiento. Este momento es tan único, lo perpetuare por siempre en mi memoria, como un pasaje importante en ella. El día que conocí, por primera vez, a mi hermanito, el nuevo integrante de la familia Holmes. No lo olvidare. Jamás. Porque el mirarme en sus ojos, el verlo, me hace ver las cosas con otro enfoque, con otra luz. Sus ojos abiertos al nuevo mundo, curiosos exploran todo a su alcance, tratando de devorarlo, todo. Y el mirarlo intentarlo, a tan temprana edad, a unos días de su nacimiento, es muy divertido y también agradable de saber.

El cansancio llega pronto al pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanito, no tanto al ser un bebé de días, el hecho que debía resaltar es el que se mantuviera despierto todo este tiempo. Él va a ser un niño sobresaliente, definitivamente. Los parpados de mi niño comenzaron a caer, un aviso de su agotamiento y sueño. Con cuidado de no perturbar su lento letargo, me inclino, depositando un suave beso mariposa en su frente, solo un rose de labios pequeñito. Enderezándome de nuevo lo observo dormirse lentamente, antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos, Sherlock me dedica una última mirada adormilada, apretando nuevamente su mano alrededor de mi dedo, casi una despedida, antes de irse al mundo de la inconciencia. Ese diminuto gesto marca en mi interior algo nuevo, naciendo un instinto nunca antes conocido, un efímero instante, infinito, la calidez de la energía viaja en mí, acompañada de ese instinto nuevo: protección. Con la suave sentencia de permanencia sin fecha de partida. Veo como un angelito, uno que derrocha ternura, cuando duerme, me dedico a contemplarme otros minutos más. Tratando de procesar ese nuevo e interesante mundo abierto ante mí, el de mi hermanito Sherlock. Sin la presión ya en mi dedo, un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Un vistazo más al ser en la cuna, un nuevo beso depositado por mí, en su sobresaliente y delicado pómulo, susurro.

—Duerme, pequeño niño mío. Que tu hermano mayor, Mycroft, estará cuidando de tus sueños. Velándote a ti, por siempre.

Con un acto de inconciencia Sherlock sonrió, con la ternura de un bebé, entre sueños.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer.

Espero que te gustara Steph, y no saliera tan fuera de lugar el pensamiento de Mycroft para su edad.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gustó, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Nota: es mi primer fic de este fandom, traté de hacerlo lo más cercado posible al carácter de Mycroft, una disculpa si no fue así. Agradecería sus recomendaciones. No está beteado, siento si hay errores (es muy seguro que así sea), lo hice lo más limpio que puede. Lo mío no es ni la primera persona ni el presente, así que espero no se mezclen los tiempos.

Nos vemos.

Lizie


End file.
